1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device, more precisely, relates to an optical device having dust removing function and a method for manufacturing such optical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in a lens interchangeable digital camera, etc., there are problems such that dust is shown in a taken image due to accretion of the dust on a surface of an optical low-pass, filter of an image pick-up element. In order to solve such problems, a system has been developed wherein an anti-dust member is provided between an image pick-up element and an optical system to ensure dust-prevention for the image pick-up element as well as removing the attached dust on the anti-dust member by physical vibration (refer to Japanese Patent Gazette Laid Open No. 2008-99332).